Requirements for attaching a deck to a structure, such as a house, include having the attachment comply with the international residential code (IRC). The IRC requires a deck-to-house connection that is capable of withstanding a particular lateral and tension load, such as 1500 pounds.
To achieve the appropriate tension connection for such a load, some methods involve screwing metal connectors onto each side of the connection, e.g., one connector attached to the side of a deck joist and a corresponding connector attached to the side of a house joist. In such a method, a ½″ diameter threaded rod is generally threaded through each of the two paired metal connectors in order to connect the side of the deck joist to the side of the house joist (house floor joist) to ensure an adequate tension connection. This method requires the person installing the deck to have access to the interior of the house in order to install the steel connector onto the side of the house joist. Further, such a connection would require the installer to drill a hole into the house band board in order to pass the rod through the house band board so as to connect the steel connector to the deck joist.
In some other known attachment configurations, an attachment bracket of a deck ledger (deck rim joist) may be mounted to a concrete foundation of a house, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,552, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In these configurations, the installer is generally required access to the house. In many practical situations, installer access to the house is difficult or undesirable, and can create inefficiencies in the construction process. Further, the installer may have to remove and later fix drywall on the house interior in order to make the house connection, which involves further inefficiencies.
Additionally, the orientation of the threaded rod or other connecting component in some of the related art configurations will create a thermal bridge between the exterior and interior of the house. This thermal bridge, especially in areas prone to significant temperature fluctuations, can create condensation on the steel connector and the threaded rod. This can lead to wood deterioration and/or formation of mold.
A system and method for attaching a deck to a structure is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/270,090, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such a system includes at least one attachment plate provided with at least one fastening component. The fastening component is fastened to the structure ledger and extends into the end face of the floor joist of the structure.